


Gustav's Magic Touch

by Fietsmandje



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fietsmandje/pseuds/Fietsmandje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little private moment between Bill and Gustav</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gustav's Magic Touch

Gustav looked around the room for his bottle of lube, he had just finished undressing Bill and the singer was looking up at him expectantly. A low groan escaped the drummer’s throat as he looked at his younger lover who was spread out wantonly on the bed. He found his precious bottle, opened the cap and squirted a generous amount on his fingers. He then warmed it up a little and spread it on his digits. He went to lie next to Bill’s body and brought his hand down to Bill’s crease and his puckered little hole. He circled the sensitive skin for a little while, slowly adding pressure every time he neared it’s center. As he kissed Bill’s lips, Gustav gently let the first finger slide in and allowed Bill to adjust to the intrusion.

When he noticed his boyfriend starting to move his hips a little, he started to pump his finger in and out a few times. After doing that a couple of times, he crooked his finger and softly brushed that squishy spot that could make Bill howl. Bill huffed when Gustav pulled his finger out and cried out when he thrust it back in again. Gustav continued to thrust his finger in and out and on occasion touching Bill’s prostate just to tease him before he pulled his finger all the way out again and aligned it with a second slicked up finger. He pushed them both in, allowed Bill to adjust yet again and began to work his fingers in and out in a slow pace when he knew he could.

When Gustav felt that Bill began to relax and open up to him, he began to twist his wrist en stroked Bill’s insides. He slowly scissored his fingers, trying to loosen him up a bit more, knowing Bill didn’t really like that movement but both knew it would help them in the end. Gustav stroked his index finger over Bill’s prostate and grinned when the latter nearly lifted his whole body off the bed when he arched his back. He always was extra sensitive when he was hyped up after a concert, and that was something Gustav usually took full advantage off when he could, because it made for very long and entertaining nights.

Gustav kept stroking Bill’s prostate slowly, enjoying the soft keening noises Bill was making. When Bill began to plead for more, Gustav pulled his two fingers out and added some more lube. He then pushed three fingers in and repeated the whole process of thrusting in and out and stroking Bill from the inside, until Bill was begging for more again. He then added one more finger, making absolutely sure Bill was ready when he started thrusting this time and when he felt Bill’s hips stutter and move again, he pushed two fingers into his prostate and smirked when the singer howled and arched his back. He alternated his thrusting with occasionally pushing two fingers into that button to make Bill come undone and when he felt it wouldn’t be that much longer, he pushed himself up on one arm and looked at his lover’s face.

Gustav looked into the pleading eyes of his lover and softly whispered “come” in his ear; Bill cried out and clenched down on his fingers, coming hotly on his belly without ever being touched other than on the inside. Gustav withdrew his fingers and waited for Bill to calm down enough so they could share a sweet kiss and maybe a little more.


End file.
